(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device and system for engaging various exercise equipment and carrying out various exercises with this equipment. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device that is worn about a user's wrists, and which accepts a connector mechanism that can accept various devices for carrying out exercises.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need to facilitate the gripping and support of items to be lifted or pulled by hand has been long recognized. Well-known approaches at providing a device that may be argued to help meet this need are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,570 to Grover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,244 to Miller et al., and D464,686 to Silveira et al.
The Miller et al. device includes a strap that is adapted to extend around the user's wrist and then around a weight, so that the user can grip the strap and the weight can be lifted at the same time. This approach is similar to the approach taken by Grover, who provides a pair of straps that mount from a wrist strap and then to one another to assist the user in supporting the weight. A significant limitation to the approaches of Grover and Miller et al. is that both depend on the user's grip to keep the weight from falling.
U.S. Pat. No. D464,686 to Silveira et al. provides a hook attachment that is sewn to a wrist strap through a short tether, and the wrist strap is then used to support the assembly from the user's wrist. While the Silveira et al. prevents the undesired falling of the weight through the use of a tethered hook, the tether for the hook is of a fixed length, and therefore the device must be made with various tether lengths in order to allow a proper fit for different sized users.
Others have provided wraps that allow the user to wrap the weight to be lifted to his wrists. This approach has the clear disadvantage that a user will have a relatively easy time wrapping a first hand to the weight, and then have a difficult time properly wrapping another weight to the remaining hand due to the fact that the first hand has been wrapped to a weight.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a weight support device that allows a user to quickly and safely secure weightlifting equipment or other equipment to the user's hands, wrists, or forearms.